CKCW DRABBLES
by Admiral StarNight
Summary: EVERY THING FROM STUPID TO...WELL... JUST READ AND FIND OUT. MDRABBLES FROM CAPSLOCK CLONE WARS ON LIVEJOURNAL. REXSOKA ANIWAN AND MUCH MORE!
1. Chapter 1

_**HELLO! THIS STOREY IS M RATED BECAUSE SOME OF THE STORIES HAVE SEXUAL CONTENT(ACTUALY MOST OF THEN DO, SO YEAH.) ALSO YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED I'M TYPING IN ALL CAPS. THATS THE RULES AT** CAPS LOCK CLONE WARS ON LIVEJOURNAL **VISIT THEM (ONLY IF YOU CAN STOMICH AND LOVE rEXSOKA AND OTHER DIFFERENT PAIRING) AND ENJOY.**_

* * *

**_I'M KITTYLIKER ON LIVEJOURNAL. THIS IS A COLLECTION OF CLCW STORIES._**

* * *

**FIRST STORY:ITS A KAMA!(AAYLA/BLY)**

AAYLA LOUNGED IN A RELAXED MANNER, STRETCHED LANGUIDLY ACROSS THE LENGTH OF THE BED, AND WATCHED BLY DRESS. EYING HIM APPRECIATIVELY SHE MADE A SMALL COOING SOUND.

"MUST YOU LEAVE SO SOON,BLY? TO BE QUITE HONEST, I DON'T THINK I'M DONE WITH YOU YET." SHE CRAWLS TO THE END OF THE BED AND PLAYFULLY REACHES OUT AND SMACKS HIS ASS.

BLY YELPS AND TWIRLS ON HER, THEN SMILES.

"YES, I HAVE TO GET BACK BEFORE ANYONE NOTICES I'M GONE," HE REPLIES REGRETFULLY. SLIDING INTO HIS BODY SUIT HE STARTS SLAPPING PLATES BACK INTO PLACE. AS HE LOOKS AROUND, HE REALIZES WHAT HE'S MISSING. "WHERE'D MY KAMA GO?"

"OH, YOU MEAN YOUR SKIRT?" AAYLA ASKS WITH A TEASING SMIRK ON HER FACE.

"KAMA," HE RETORTS STIFFLY. HE SEES HER LEAN OVER THE OPPOSITE SIDE OF THE BED AND PULL OUT THE BLACK LEATHER GARMENT.

"IT'S A SKIRT, MY DEAR COMMANDER," SHE SAYS, A MISCHEVIOUS GLINT IN HER EYES.

"KAMA," BLY SAYS. "NOW MAY I PLEASE HAVE IT?"

AAYLA SHAKES HER HEAD AND HOLDS IT BEHIND HER, WHICH CAUSES HER CHEST TO PERK OUT TOWARDS HIM. HER BODY STILL GLISTENS WITH SWEAT FROM THE PAST FEW HOURS OF HARD PLAY. "NOPE. NOT UNTIL YOU ADMIT IT'S A SKIRT."

"KAMA!" HE NEARLY YELLS. HE KNOWS SHE'S BAITING HIM, BUT HE FINDS HIMSELF FALLING FOR IT ANYWAY. SHE SURE LOOKS GOOD NAKED AND SWEATY. MAYBE HE COULD STAY A LITTLE LONGER.

"ALSO CALLED A?" SHE PRODS PATIENTLY.

"BELT SPAT," BLY SAYS SLOWLY.

"AND ALSO KNOWN AS?" SHE SAYS, CRAWLING TOWARDS HIM, LEKKU TWITCHING AND WRITHING SUGGESTIVELY. "C'MON BLY. SAY IT. SAY IT AND I'LL GIVE IT BACK." KNEELING ON THE BED BEFORE HIM SHE RUNS HER CHEEK AGAINST HIS STOMACH PLATE AND SMILES UP AT HIM.

HE STARES DOWN AT HER AND THE GRUMBLES THROUGH GRITTED TEETH, "ALSO CALLED A BLAST SKIRT." REACHING OUT, HE TAKES THE KAMA GENTLY FROM HER HAND AND LEANS DOWN AND KISSES HER BEFORE WALKING TOWARDS THE HATCH.

"AND IT'S A LOVELY SKIRT, BLY," SHE CALLS TO HIM.

"KAMA!" HE BELLOWS AT THE HATCH, THEN WINCES BECAUSE HE PROBABLY JUST WOKE UP SOMEONE IN THE AREA. QUICKLY WALKING DOWN THE CORRIDOR HE GROWLS TO HIMSELF.

OVER HIS HELMET COMM HE CAN HEAR AAYLA LAUGHING.

* * *

**STAR WARS SUMMER VACATION(ANI/OBI, REXSOKA)**

"THIS LOOKS LIKE A GOOD SPOT," PADME SAID, POINTING AT A MARGIN OF VACANT SAND ON THE VERY CROWDED BEACH.  
CHUCHI CHIRPED IN AGREEMENT AND SET DOWN A BLANKET, CAREFUL NOT TO KNOCK OVER ONE OF THE FOUR BOOM BOXES FROM VARIOUS NEIGHBORING TOWELS. BOTH GIRLS QUICKLY STRIPPED DOWN TO THEIR SWIMSUITS AND STRETCHED OUT TO SOAK UP THE SUN.  
"OOH, PADME, LOOK OVER THERE," CHUCHI LOWERED HER HEART-SHAPED SUNGLASSES. "IS THAT ANAKIN SKYWALKER.... AND MISTER KENOBI?"  
PADME TWITCHED INVOLUNTARILY. "WHAT? NO, IT CAN'T BE ANAKIN--" SHE TRAILED OFF, WORST FEARS CONFIRMED AS SHE FLIPPED OVER ON HER BELLY TO LOOK.  
"WHAT'S HE DOING WITH MR. K? IT'S SUMMER VACATION!" CHUCHI SAID. "OHMYGOSH 'ME! YOU DON'T THINK MR. K IS LIKE, ANAKIN'S DAD OR SOMETHING, DO YOU?! THAT WOULD BE SOOO AWKWARD."  
PADME JUST SHOOK HER HEAD, MOMENTARILY DISTRACTED BY THE SIGHT OF ANAKIN RUBBING COCOA BUTTER ON HIS PECS.  
"NO. THEY'RE NOT RELATED. BUT THEY'RE... FRIENDS OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL." PADME WAS STILL TOO ASHAMED OF HAVING BEEN DUMPED BY HER FORMER BOYFRIEND IN FAVOR OF ANOTHER MAN (A BEARDED, OLDER MAN AT THAT) THAT SHE COULDN'T SAY MORE.  
SHE WATCHED ANAKIN RUB SOME COCOA BUTTER A LITTLE TOO FAR BELOW THE BELT OF HIS TRUNKS, SIGHED, AND ROLLED ONTO HER BACK.  
"EW! WHO WANTS TO HANG OUT WITH A TEACHER? POOR ANAKIN," CHUCHI CHEWED HER LIP, THEN GASPED, HER EXPRESSION ONE OF FRIGHTENING ELATION. "I'M GONNA GO ASK IF HE WANTS TO JOIN US!"  
PADME MADE A DESPERATE GRAB FOR CHUCHI'S ANKLE, MANAGED TO CATCH A FISTFUL OF SAND INSTEAD, THEN BOLTED AFTER HER FRIEND, BOOMBOXES BE DAMNED.  
"AYE, MAMI, WHERE YOU GOIN'?" A MAN IN A DU-RAG CALLED OUT AFTER HER.  
PADME, SNUBBING HER TOE ON AN EMPTY CORONA BOTTLE EMBEDDED IN THE SAND, CAUGHT UP TOO LATE, CHUCHI WAS ALREADY SMALL-TALKING THE LIFE OUT OF ANAKIN'S FACE.  
"SO, LIKE, YOU SHOULD COME FOR A SWIM WITH US!" CHUCHI SAID, AND BOUNCED A LITTLE FOR EMPHASIS.  
ANAKIN YAWNED AND RUBBED HIS GLISTENING STOMACH. "SORRY, REALLY BUSY RIGHT NOW, CHUCH-- OH, HEY PADME," HE SAID, FACE SPLIT IN A SHIT-EATING GRIN. "YOU GUYS SHOULD GO SEE MR. GRIEVES, HE'S WORKING THE FORTUNE-TELLING BOOTH. HE LETS EVERYONE KNOW HOW AND WHEN THEY'RE GOING TO DIE." HE CHUCKLED AND SLAPPED MR. K ON THE FIN.  
IT WASN'T UNTIL THAT MOMENT THAT PADME AND CHUCHI BOTHERED TO NOTICE NOT ONLY THAT MR. K WAS PRESENT (AND THAT HE WORRYINGLY MADE NO EFFORT TO COVER THE EXPANSE OF PALE FRECKLED SKIN ACROSS HIS CHEST AND SHOULDERS), BUT THAT HE WAS WEARING... A COSTUME. IT WAS GLITTERY. AQUA GREEN SEQUINS CAUGHT THE LIGHT FROM BOTH THE SUN AND THE FLICKERING NEON SIGNS OF THE BOARDWALK, THEY COVERED A SHIMMERSILK MATERIAL THAT CLUNG TO THE LEGS BEFORE FANNING OUT AT THE BOTTOM.  
MR. K WAS DRESSED AS A MERMAID.  
"UH, WOW, MR. K... YOU LOOK VERY... PRETTY..." CHUCHI MUMBLED.  
MR. K APPEARED TO BLUSH, BUT IT MAY HAVE JUST BEEN SUNBURN. "THANK YOU, RIYO. I AM PARTICIPATING IN THE PARADE THIS--"  
"PARADE? WHAT PARADE?" CHUCHI INTERRUPTED. PADME COUGHED.  
ANAKIN CACKLED. "OBI-WAN LOST A BET THAT HE COULDN'T OUT-DRINK ME LAST NI--"  
MR. K MADE AN ODD CHOKING SOUND. "ANAKIN! YOU KNOW I AM PARTICIPATING IN THE MERMAID PARADE TO RAISE MONEY FOR TEMPLE HIGH!" HE TURNED TO THE TWO GIRLS. "ALL-- WELL, MOST OF THE SCHOOL STAFF ARE HERE AS PART OF THE BOARDWALK SIDESHOW THIS YEAR. I HAD THE LUCK TO LAND THE MOST, AH... FUN JOB IN OUR LITTLE CHARITY ORGANIZATION."  
"YEAH, THE CHARITY IN MY PANTS..."  
"I'M SORRY, ANAKIN, I DIDN'T QUITE CATCH THAT?" MR. K ASKED, VOICE ICE-COLD.  
"I SAID IT'S TOO BAD WE CAN'T... DANCE." ANAKIN FINISHED LAMELY. "YEAH, I WISH WE COULD DANCE! BUT IT'S TOO HOT, THERE'S TOO MUCH SAND. PROBABLY." IN THE SUDDEN SILENCE THE SOUND OF RICKY MARTIN DRIFTED OVER FROM ONE OF THE DISTANT STEREOS.  
"PROBABLY." MR. K REPEATED, GLARING BENEATH THE GLINT OF HIS GLASSES.  
"BUT YOU'RE A HORRIBLE DANCER." PADME SAID. ANAKIN OPENED HIS MOUTH TO REPLY, BUT MR. K'S PROLONGED GLARE SHUT HIM UP, AND HE CROSSED HIS ARMS IN DEFEAT.  
"I HAD NO IDEA THERE WAS A PARADE WITH MERMAIDS! HERE AT THE BEACH, ON THE SAME DAY WE HAPPENED TO BE HERE, TOO. I WISH I'D KNOWN SOONER." CHUCHI LOOKED CRESTFALLEN. "DON'T YOU WISH, 'ME? WE COULD HAVE DRESSED UP TOGETHER!"  
PADME SHIFTED FROM FOOT TO FOOT, VISIBLY UNCOMFORTABLE.  
MR. K FROWNED. "YES, MISS AMIDALA, I THOUGHT YOU'D SAID YOU'D BE WORKING AS A TEACHER'S ASSISTANT ABROAD THIS SUMMER, AND COULDN'T PARTICIPATE?" HE NOT-SO-SUBTLY ELBOWED ANAKIN. "MR. SKYWALKER HERE GLADLY STEPPED IN TO TAKE YOUR PLACE." ANAKIN GRUMBLED SOMETHING UNINTELLIGIBLE.  
MERCIFULLY, BEFORE PADME WAS FORCED TO MAKE UP SOME WILD EXCUSE FOR DEVIATING FROM HER USUAL JOB AS EVERY TEACHER'S MOST DEVOTED PET, A KLAXON BLARED.  
THE GROUP TURNED, AND WAS MOMENTARILY BLINDED BY WHAT THEY SAW. ADORNING HIMSELF WITH HIS USUAL IMPECCABLE MUSTACHE, A MEGAPHONE HELD HIGH, AND WEARING NOTHING BUT A VERY TIGHT, VERY SHINY, RED SPEEDO, STOOD MR. YULAREN. "ATTENTION! ATTENTION! THE ANNUAL MERMAID PARADE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN, WITH SPECIAL GUESTS FROM OUR VERY OWN TEMPLE HIGH SCHOOL. I, LIFEGUARD WULLF, SHALL LEAD THE CROWD ALONG THE BOARDWALK. LET US BEGIN!" BEACH-GOERS CLAPPED HALF HEARTEDLY, AS MR. YULAREN TURNED TO SEND OFF THE PARADE MARCHERS, FLASHING ALL FOR THE SECOND TIME WITH HIS BARELY COVERED BUTTOCKS.  
MR. K SHUT HIS EYES AND SIGHED, PINCHING THE BRIDGE OF HIS NOSE. HE MADE TO STAND, BUT NEARLY TIPPED OVER INTO A SANDCASTLE IN THE PROCESS.  
"OH DEAR," HE SAID.  
ANAKIN'S FACE WAS PURELY DEMONIC. "I THINK YOU MIGHT NEED TO BE CARRIED, OBI-WAN."  
MR. K GAPED. "ABSOLUTELY NOT, I WILL NOT ADD TO THIS INDIGNITY-- AH! PUT ME DOWN, ANAKIN!"  
"BUT MERBI-WAN, HOW CAN WE SHOW OFF YOUR BEAUTIFUL COSTUME THAT THE YOUNGLINGS WORKED SO HARD TO MAKE IF YOU CAN'T EVEN WALK?"  
MR. K GAVE UP STRUGGLING FOR A MOMENT, BUT THAT WAS ALL ANAKIN NEEDED.  
"MER.... MERBI-WAN?" MR. K WENT LIMP IN ANAKIN'S ARMS, WHIMPERING HIS NEW NICKNAME TO HIMSELF AND APPARENTLY GIVING UP ON SALVAGING ANY DIGNITY.  
CHUCHI, CONSTERNATION PLAIN ON HER FACE, WATCHED AS ANAKIN SQUEEZED THEIR TEACHER'S SEQUINED ASS, AND CARRIED HIM AWAY TO THE GATHERING CROWD OF MERMAIDS AND OTHER SEA-CREATURES (THREE BOYS IN DOLPHIN COSTUMES LOOKED AN AWFUL LOT LIKE CERTAIN MEMBERS OF THE FOOTBALL TEAM). PADME STALKED OFF BACK TO HER BEACH TOWEL.  
"HEY! MAMI, I KNEW YOU'D COME BACK TO ME!" SAID DU-RAG MAN, WHO WAS STILL LISTENING TO RICKY MARTIN. PADME KICKED HIS BOOM BOX AS SHE MADE HER WAY INTO THE WAVES, SNUBBING HER TOE AGAIN

* * *

**PLANNING SESSIONS(REXSOKA)**

SHE ISN'T ENTIRELY SURE WHEN SHE BECAME AWARE OF THE FACT THAT SKYGUY AND MASTER KENOBI WERE...INTIMATE, AND QUITE FRANKLY, AHSOKA MISSED HER DAYS OF BLISSFUL IGNORANCE. THE GLORIOUS DAYS WHEN REFERENCES TO OBI-WAN BEING NIMBLE MEANT HIS PROWESS IN BATTLE, NOT BED. WHEN PLANNING SESSIONS WERE JUST THAT, NOT THINLY VEILED ATTEMPTS AT HIDING A FOUR HOUR LONG..SESSION, JUST NOT ONE OF THE PLANNING VARIETY.

ALL AHSOKA KNOWS IS THAT SHE IS GETTING ALL THE PRACTICE SHE COULD EVER WANT ON JEDI PATIENCE THE MORE TIMES SHE HEARS THAT DAMN BED SLAM INTO THE WALL OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN WHEN SHE'S TRYING TO SLEEP. NOT THE MENTION THE GROANING(SKYGUY). AND THE SIGHING (OBI-WAN). AND THE CHANTING IN SOME WEIRD LANGUAGE (AHSOKA WAS GOING TO GO AHEAD AND BLAME THAT ONE ON MASTER KENOBI, GIVEN THAT SHE BLAMED THE BED ON ANAKIN. ONLY FAIR.)

SHE SIGHS, FLIPPING ONTO HER SIDE, GLARING AT THE WALL THAT SEPARATES HER FROM HER MASTER, AND HER MASTER'S MASTER, AND WHATEVER IT IS THAT HER MASTER AND HIS MASTER ARE DOING VERY LOUDLY AT THIS FORCE FORSAKEN HOUR. YOU ARE GETTING VERY SLEEPY- AHSOKA WILLS ANAKIN THROUGH THEIR TRAINING BOND- SO VERY SLEEPY....

SHE IS GREETED WITH A LOUD NOISE THAT SOUNDS LIKE A MIX BETWEEN A KEENING BANTHA AND A KRAYT DRAGON. AHSOKA IS HORRIFIED TO REALIZE IT MUST'VE BEEN OBI-WAN MAKING THAT NOISE, AND FIGHTS BACK TEARS AS SHE CAN HEAR ANAKIN MUTTERING SOMETHING.

THE BANGING INCREASES, AS DOES OBI-WAN'S BIZARRE NOISE MAKING.

A SMALL KNOCK IS HEARD ON AHSOKA'S CABIN DOOR, AND SHE LEAPS UP, HOPING AGAINST HOPE GREVIOUS HAS CHOSEN THIS MOMENT TO ATTACK.  
SLIDING THE DOOR OPEN, THE SMALL TOGRUNTA IS GREETED WITHT THE SIGHT OF REX, GRIMACE FIRMLY IN PLACE.

"THE GENERALS HAVING ANOTHER PLANNING SESSION?"  
AHSOKA NODS, AND REX'S GRIMACE TURNS TO A GRIN.  
"LOOKS LIKE WE'LL HAVE TO HAVE ONE OF OUR OWN, WON'T WE THEN?"  
AHSOKA GIGGLES AS REX COMES IN, AND SHUTS THE DOOR.

* * *

**STAKE OUT.**

REX WAS AWARE THAT IT WAS GENERAL TANO'S FIRST MISSION WITHOUT HER MASTER, OR ANY OTHER FELLOW JEDI TO GUIDE HER. SHE'D BEEN EXCITED, AT FIRST, AND ALL TOO EAGER TO SEPARATE HERSELF FROM HER MASTER'S SHADOW, TO WHICH SHE'D BEEN FEEBLY LIVING UNDER AS HIS PADAWAN FOR YEARS NOW.

A SENATOR WAS UNDER THE SUSPICION OF TRADING SECRET REPUBLIC INTEL TO SEPERATIST MOLES, AND AHSOKA HAD BEEN ASSIGNED (SHE HAD ACTUALLY VOLENTEERED, FROM WHAT REX HEARD) TO TAKE ON THE MISSION HERSELF. GENERAL SKYWALKER HAD ONLY AGREED TO THIS UNDER THE CONDITION THAT CAPTAIN REX ACCOMPANY HER.

THEY'D FOLLOWED THE SENATOR, WHO WAS POORLY DISGUISED AS A COMMONER, INTO A SPACIOUS ALLEY WHICH WAS APPARENTLY THE RENDEVOUS POINT. HE AND THE TOGRUTAN JEDI STAKED OUT ON THE ROOFTOP OF A NEARBY BUILDING, SUPRISINGLY LOW BUT FAR ENOUGH TO GO PERFECTLY UNNOTICED BY THE TRAITOR.

THROUGHOUT THE STAKEOUT, REX ONLY SPOKE WHEN SPOKEN TO. AND AHSOKA HERSELF SPOKE CURTLY, MORE OR LESS GIVING ORDERS THAT CONSISTED OF A SINGLE WORD, MAKING IT CLEAR TO HIM THAT SHE WAS OBVIOUSLY ANNOYED BY HIS SUPERVISION. SHE JUST DIDN'T ENJOY THE IDEA OF BEING BABY-SITTED BY A CLONE, HE COULD TELL, AND PROBABLY SHOULD HAVE FELT OFFENDED. BUT AT LEAST SHE WASN'T ANGRY _WITH_ HIM, JUST THE FACT THAT GENERAL SKYWALKER DIDN'T TRUST HER ENOUGH TO DO IT ALONE. REX'S PRESENCE WAS YET ANOTHER REMINDER OF THE GAPING CHASM BETWEEN HER AND HER MASTER, AND IT BOTHERED HER.

17 AND AS FIESTY AS EVER, AHSOKA TANO'S ATTITUDE REMINDED REX A LOT OF GENERAL SKYWALKER. SHE'D SEEMED TO PICK UP A LOT OF QUIRKS FROM HER MASTER, THOUGH THEY'D GROWN APART THROUGHOUT THE YEARS FOR REASONS REX KNEW NOTHING OF. THE ONLY DIFFERENCE WAS THAT SHE WAS JUST A LITTLE MORE ATTRACTIVE (THOUGH IT WAS THE GENERAL OPINION OF ALL THE CLONES THAT AHSOKA TANO AND ANAKIN SKYWALKER WERE BOTH EQUALLY FUCKABLE), AND IT DID NOT HELP THAT SHE'D FIT SO WELL INTO THE BLACK CAMISOLE AND CLOSE-FITTING CARGO PANTS SHE WORE TO BLEND IN.

REX HIMSELF WORE CIVILLIAN CLOTHES, BUT HE STILL FELT LIKE A SOLDIER--STILL FELT LIKE A CLONE, DESPITE THE ABSENCE OF HIS FELLOW BROTHERS. IT WAS A NAGGING FEELING IN HIS CHEST THAT REMINDED HIM HE WASN'T QUITE AN INDIVIDUAL. BUT HE KIND OF LIKED BEING ALONE FOR ONCE, AND AHSOKA'S COMPANY WAS A LITTLE MORE THAN TOLERABLE DESPITE HER QUIET SIMPERING. FOR ONCE HE WAS JUST A CIVILLIAN, OR AT LEAST THAT WAS HIS COVER. AND AHSOKA WAS AN ENTIRELY DIFFERENT SPECIES ALTOGETHER, BORN INTO A BEAUTIFUL RACE OF FORCE-SENSITIVE HUMANOID PREDATORS. AND TOGETHER THEY MADE AN UNUSUAL PAIR. THIS GAVE HIM A SENSE OF INDIVDUALITY HE NEVER KNEW HE WANTED.

THE NIGHT SEEMED TOO DRAWN OUT, AS IF IT WOULD NEVER END, AND THIS WAS HARDLY A MISSION AT ALL ANYMORE. THIS WAS--

"_PATHETIC_."

REX WAS SURPRISED BY AHSOKA'S OUTBURST, THOUGH HE HID IT WELL. HE HAD BEEN ADJUSTING THE UNCOMFORTABLY SNUG LEATHER JACKET THAT ENVELOPED HIM, SO FOREIGN A MATERIAL COMPARED TO THE PROTECTIVE SHELL OF HIS DURASTEEL ARMOR AND FLEXAIBLE SPANDEX BODYSUIT, THE LEATHERY SLEEVES BARELY CONTAINING HIS SOLID BICEPS AND FOREARMS WITH EACH RESTLESS SQUIRM.

"SIR?" REX SAID CAREFULLY, FEIGNING IGNORANCE.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB, CAPTAIN!" AHSOKA GRATED, AND THEN GESTURED AN ACCUSING ARM TOWARDS THE DISGUISED SENATOR. "FORCE, I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS." SHE PINCHED THE BRIDGE OF HER NOSE WITH HER FOREFINGER AND THUMB, EXASPERATED.

REX GLANCED INTO THE ALLEY, AND NEARLY SNORTED AT THE SIGHT OF THE MAN TRYING TO COAX A MALE TWI'LEK INTO GIVING HEAD.

SO MUCH FOR THE REPUBLIC'S SUSPICIOUNS. THE SENATOR WAS JUST A LONELY GUY WITH KINKS...

BUT EVEN THE HOOKERS IN THIS DISTRICT OF CORUSCANT SEEMED TO HAVE STANDARDS, APPARENTLY. AND FOR GOOD REASON. THE TWI'LEK WAS BEAUTIFUL...FOR A MALE. REX THOUGHT HE LOOKED FAMILIAR, BUT THAT WAS...IMPROBABLE... ?

"THE GUY CAN'T EVEN SCORE WITH THE PAYED HELP," REX LEERED, IN THAT MOMENT FORGETTING THAT HE WAS IN THE PRESENCE OF A JEDI, AND MORE SO A YOUNG WOMAN... TOGRUTA. WHATEVER.

HE REALIZED THIS ONLY A FRACTION OF A SECOND TOO LATE, AND WAS IMMEDIATELY AWARE OF THE AWKWARD SILENCE THAT SETTLED BETWEEN THEM. REX REFUSED TO LOOK AT AHSOKA, OR THE DISSAPPROVAL HE WAS SURE HE WOULD FIND REFLECTED UPON THOSE INCREDIBLY BLUE EYES. HE WAITED FOR SOME SORT OF REPROACH, THE PATENTED JEDI REPRIMANDING THAT THEY WERE KNOWN FOR. "YOU'VE GOT THAT RIGHT," AHSOKA HUFFED INSTEAD, AND HE DID A DOUBLE-TAKE WHEN HIS GAZE WHIPPED UP TO LOOK AT HER IN A COMBINATION OF DISBELIEF AND SOME NEWFOUND SENSE OF KINSHIP. SHE CRINKLED HER LITTLE PIXIE NOSE IN DISTASTE AT THE PATHETIC DISPLAY BELOW THEM, AND HE COULDN'T HELP BUT FIND THAT GESTURE ALONE ADORABLE.

_OH YEAH... DEFINATELY FUCKABLE._ REX GULPED, HIS MOUTH SUDDENLY DRY.

AHSOKA CONTINUED UNASSUMINGLY, "HE'S DOING SUCH A PATHETIC JOB AT TRYING TO GET LAID, HE'S PRACTICALLY BEGGING! DESPERATION IS NOT HOT AT ALL."

WAS FOREPLAY ESSCENTIAL FOR JUST A QUICKIE? REX HAD TO WONDER.

BOREDOM WAS OBVIOUSLY EATING AWAY AT BOTH OF THEIR SANITIES, REX WAS SURE OF THIS NOW. HE SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED AT AHSOKA'S MANNERS (OR LACK THEREOF). SHE WAS GENERAL SKYWALKER'S APPRENTICE, AFTER ALL. AND DIDN'T HE JUST RECALL HOW SIMILIAR SHE WAS TO HER MASTER?

STILL, REX WAS INTRUIGED BY HER WORDS. "AND YOU WOULD KNOW, GENERAL?"

FOR A MOMENT AHSOKA'S CHEEKS DARKENED WITH COLOR AND SHE STARED AT HIM AS IF SHE, TOO, HAD REALIZED THIER SITUATION, BUT SHE DID NOT SHY AWAY FROM THE QUESTION OR EVEN REPROACH HIM FOR QUESTIONING HER AT ALL. "IT GOES WITHOUT SAYING," SHE HARRUMPHED, "I'M A GIRL--_WOMAN_. I JUST KNOW THESE THINGS." THIS WAS SAID MATTER-OF-FACTLY, REGARDLESS OF HOW UNFOUNDED THE SENTENCE ITSELF SEEMED.

REX WAS BEGINING TO LIKE THAT SHE DIDN'T IMMEDIATELY LASH OUT LIKE MOST OTHER JEDI. HE'D LEARNED EARLY ON THAT MOST JEDI FROWNED UPON HIS LITTLE QUIRK OF SPEAKING OUT OF TURN. THEY DIDN'T LIKE HIS--WHAT WAS THE WORD? AH. _HONESTY_.

REX STARED AT THE TOGRUTA AND HIS MOUTH STRETCHED INTO A SLOW, LOPSIDED GRIN.

AHSOKA'S FACE FLUSHED A DEEPER SHADE OF RED, UNSURE OF WHAT TO THINK OF REX'S SULTRY LOOK. WITH A BLACK LEATHER JACKET PULLED FITTINGLY AROUND HIS SOLID FORM, GREY CARGO PANTS AND COMBAT BOOTS, HE SEEMED LIKE ANY OTHER YOUNG MAN LOOKING FOR FUN THROUGHOUT THE CORUSCANT NIGHTS. PURPOSELY IGNORING HIS GAZE, SHE GLANCED DOWN AT THE SCENE BELOW THEM AND ALMOST WISH SHE HADN'T. THROUGH SOME STROKE OF UNDESERVING LUCK, THE SENATOR WAS POUNDING INTO THE TWI'LEK. BUT THE TWI'LEK MALE LOOKED POSITIVELY BORED, WHICH IN ITSELF MADE HER FEEL ALL THE MORE SORRY FOR HIM. REALIZING SHE WAS STARING, AHSOKA QUICKLY LOOKED AWAY AND FLUSHED EVEN MORE.

REX SNORTED AT THE SIGHT. "MERCY FUCK."

AHSOKA GLARED AT REX. "IT'S NOT LIKE YOU CAN DO ANY BETTER."

_OH SNAP._

SHE HADN'T MEANT TO SAY THAT. WASN'T EVEN SURE WHY SHE'D SAID IT. BUT IT HAD ESCAPED HER MOUTH BEFORE SHE HAD THE GOOD SENSE TO STOP HERSELF.

SOMETHING SEEMED TO CHANGE IN THE ATMOSPHERE. OR IN REX. SHE WASN'T SURE, WASN'T EVEN AWARE OF ANYTHING BUT THE UNFATHOMABLE EXPRESSION ON HIS FACE. IT UNNERVED HER, THOUGH ONLY BECAUSE SHE'D NEVER SEEN THIS LOOK ON ANY CLONE BEFORE.

"I CAN," REX SAID IN A LOW, SULTRY VOICE THAT TINGLED HER SKIN. SUDDENLY HE WAS CLOSER AND CLOSER UNTIL HIS FACE LEANED AGAINST HERS AND ONE OF HIS LEGS SLIPPED BETTWEN HER THIGHS. SHE WAS FORCED TO LEAN AGAINST THE SOLID RAILINGS JUST TO KEEP FROM BEING PRESSED COMPLETELY AGAINST HIM.

"C...CAPTAIN!" AHSOKA STUTTERED, TRYING AND FAILING TO SOUND REPROACHFUL. WITH HIM IN SUCH CLOSE PROXIMITY, SHE REALIZED SUDDENLY THAT HE WAS SO MUCH TALLER THAN HER... HIS SHOULDERS WERE BROADER AND ETCHED WITH MUSCLE, HIS HANDS COLLAUSE AND YET THEY COULD HAVE EASILY CRUSHED HER SLENDER WRISTS.

"GENERAL," REX MOCKED BACK AT HER. HE BUCKED HIS KNEE UNTIL SHE WAS PRACTICALLY RIDING IT BETTWEN HER THIGHS, AND AHSOKA LET OUT A MUFFLED CRY AT THE SHELLSCHOCKING TOUCH. THE BODILY CONTACT SHOOTS A DANCE ACROSS HER NERVE ENDINGS AND LIGHTS A FIRE UNDER HER SKIN.

"SHUT UP, SIR," REX ORDERED, AND A DEFIANT RAGE LIT UP IN AHSOKA AT THE COMMAND. BUT, AS IF SENSING THIS, REX CAUGHT HER COMPLETELY OFF GAURD WITH YET ANOTHER BUCKING OF HIS KNEE AND ALL SHE COULD FEEL WAS THE SHOCK OF AROUSAL. SHE SQUEAKED IN PROTEST, BUT HE EFFECTIVELY SHUT HER UP WITH HIS OWN MOUTH AGAINST HERS.

HER MIND SHUT DOWN AFTER THAT, STARTLED TO THE VERY CORE. CARNAL TOGRUTA INSTINCTS KICKED IN TO FULL GEAR, DOING WHAT HER GOOD SENSE COULD NOT AND KISSING HIM BACK.

"I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU," REX TOLD HER, HOTLY MUMBLING IT AGAINST HER PARTED LIPS. HE COULD FEEL THE HEAT BETWEEN HER LEGS AS HE STRADLED HIS THIGH UNDER IT. BUT DESPITE HER SPEECHLESSNESS, SHE WAS CERTAINLY NOT OBJECTING. "IT'S GOING TO BE SLOPPY, _HARD_, AND I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU RIGHT AGAINST THIS RAILING."

A WHIMPER ESCAPED HER LIPS, THE BAREST WHISPER OF A PLEA FOR...FOR _MORE_. AHSOKA ARCHED AGAINST HIM AND WITH A SINGLE, FLUID MOVEMENT HER LEGS WERE AROUND HIS WAIST INSTANTLY.

"I _TOLD_ YOU I CAN DO BETTER."


	2. MOR DRABBLES!

**__**

HELLO AGAIN HERE AR SUM MOOOR CKCW STORIES. (I DON'T OWN CAPSLOCKS, STARWARS REX,AHSOKA OR ANYONE. BUT IF I DID THE SW WORLD WOULD BE VEEERRRYYY DIFFERENT.

* * *

INNOCENCE(REXSOKA)

AHSOKA HUMMED QUIETLY AS SHE GAVE HER WORK ONE FINAL LOOK-OVER. SHE SMILED, IT WAS PRETTY GOOD LOOKING, IN HER OPINION. NOT AS GOOD-LOOKING AS- WELL, NOTHING WAS AS WONDERFULLY HANDSOME AS REX. SHE SCURRIED OUT OF HER TEMPLE QUARTERS, HIDING HER PRECIOUS CARGO IN HER BACKPACK.

SHE KNEW WHERE THE CLONES LIVED WHEN THEY WERE ON LEAVE, BUT HAD NEVER GONE THERE. SHE AND REX MET HALFWAY USUALLY, IN A HOTEL OR AN ALLEY. BUT, ALAS, SHE WAS TOO EXCITED TO WAIT UNTIL THEIR NEXT PLANNED MEETING (IN TWO DAYS), AND BESIDES, SHE WANTED TO SURPRISE HIM.

THE BARRACKS HELD THE STENCH OF MEN. LOTS OF MEN. MAN SWEAT. MAN BREATH. OTHER FORMS OF SCENT UNIQUE TO THE MALE. BUT, AHSOKA DIDN'T MIND TOO MUCH. SHE SPENT A LOT OF TIME WITH MEN, SO THE SMELLS DIDN'T OFFEND HER LIKE THEY WOULD BARRISS.

THE YOUNG TORTUGA STOOD OUTSIDE THE BARRACKS DOOR, UNSURE OF HOW TO PROCEED. REX WAS IN THERE, SHE SENSED HIM. HE WOULDN'T BE SUSPICIOUS OF HER PRESENCE, HE WOULD SIMPLY BE PLEASED TO SEE HER, BUT... WHAT TO SAY TO THE OTHERS? THEY WERE IN THERE TOO. AND THEY- THEY DIDN'T UNDERSTAND.

FINALLY, SHE DECIDED TO JUST DO IT. BOTH SHE AND REX WERE THEIR COMMANDING OFFICERS, SO THEY WOULD JUST HAVE TO SUCK IT UP AND LET HER STEAL REX FOR A MOMENT.

AHSOKA OPENED THE DOOR AND STRIDED IN, SHOULDERS STRAIGHT, HEAD HIGH, STEPS LIGHT, STRONG, GRACEFUL, JEDI-LIKE. SOME OF THE MEN'S MOUTHS HUNG OPEN, SOME STARED, SOME HASTILY COVERED HALF-NAKED BODIES, OTHERS QUICKLY TRIED TO STRAIGHTEN THEMSELVES.

"HELLO" SHE SAID, GREETING THE SHOCKED STARES. SHE CLEARED HER THROAT, "CAPTIAN REX?"  
"COMMANDER?" HE RESPONDED, GIVING HER A CONFUSED LOOK.  
"I WOULD LIKE A WORD WITH YOU, IN PRIVATE..."  
"PRIVATE?" A NAMELESS CLONE INTERJECTED, "WHY?"  
HER CONFIDENT EXTERIOR BEGAN MELTING. "I HAVE MATTERS TO DISSCUSS WITH HIM-"  
"WHAT MATTERS CAN'T YOU DISSCUSS IN FRONT OF US?" SAID ANOTHER. THE CLONES GRUNTED IN AGREEMENT.  
AHSOKA FELT ANGER RISING TO THE SURFACE. "I AM YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER, AND I. WANT. TO. SEE. REX. NOW."  
THE CLONES SHRUNK BACK, AND REX STARTED FORWARD. AHSOKA GLARED BEFORE TURNING AROUND TO LEAVE, REX TAILING HER.

THEY FINALLY FOUND A QUIET PLACE TO TALK BEHIND SOME SUPPLY CRATES. AHSOKA WAS SEETHING, "HOW DARE THEY? I AM THE COMMANDER!"  
"AHSOKA?" REX MURMERED, TOUCHING HER SHOULDER.  
"MMM?"  
"WHAT IS IT?"  
AHSOKA GAZED UP AT HIM, LOVE SUDDENLY COLORING HER FEATURES. SHE BEGAN DIGGING IN HER BACKPACK.  
"I MADE YOU SOMETHING!" SHE PULLED OUT A HAND MADE PLUSH DOLL. A CLONE PLUSH DOLL. THE HELMET HADE THE SAME DESIGNS AS HIS. HE TOOK IT FROM HER AND ANALYZED IT.  
"IT'S YOU! DO YOU LIKE IT? I MADE IT MYSELF!"  
"IT'S WONDERFUL AHSOKA" HE HANDED IT BACK TO HER. SHE STARED AT HIM, THEN HELD IT BACK OUT TO HIM, "BUT, IT'S YOURS, I MADE IT FOR YOU"  
REX SIGHED, CLASPING HIS HANDS BEHIND HIS BACK. "I CAN'T TAKE IT, AHSOKA... I CAN'T"  
HER EYES WIDENED "WHY?"  
THE CLONE SHOOK HIS HEAD AND KICKED THE DIRT.  
"THE MEN... THEY'LL BE SUSPICIOUS, THEY ALREADY ARE, ACTUALLY. OF YOU AND ME. BESIDES," HE SPOKE FASTER AND QUIETER NOW, "THEY'LLMAKEFUNOFME"

AHSOKA'S EYES FILLED WITH TEARS. SHE SQUEEZED THE DOLL IN ONE HAND, AND CRIED OUT, "WHY WOULD THEY DO SOMETHING LIKE-! IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY? WHY CAN'T- WHY CAN'T WE- STUPID WAR! STUPID CODE! WHY CAN'T THIS...I, I LOVE YOU" SHE TRAILED OFF, SOBS TAKING THE PLACE OF WORDS.

REX DREW HER INTO AN EMBRACE. "I'M SORRY... SO SORRY. I JUST, I CAN'T TAKE IT. I WANT TO. BUT, I MEAN, I WANT TO SCREAM HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU FROM THE TALLEST BUILDING. I WANT TO GET A TATTOO THAT SAYS 'I LOVE AHSOKA'. I WANT TO MARRY YOU. BUT I WON'T. I CAN'T. IT DOESN'T MEAN I LOVE YOU ANY LESS...OK?" SHE NODDED. SHE HELD THE DOLL CLOSE. "MAYBE... SOMEDAY." SHE MURMERED.

REX SHRUGED. AHSOKA SMILED, "I KNOW, I'LL KEEP IT WITH ME, SO THAT WHEN I MISS YOU, I'LL FEEL BETTER!" REX SMILED. "THAT'S A GREAT IDEA... I NEED TO GO BACK THOUGH, SO DO YOU; SEE YOU IN A FEW DAYS" HE KISSED HER LIPS, THEN WALKED AWAY. HE GLANCED BACK ONCE. SHE WAS CUDDLING THE DOLL HAPPILY; ANGER, SADNESS, LONLINESS FORGOTTEN FOR THE MOMENT. HOW HER LOVED HER. SHE TOOK DOWN BADGUYS, TOOK DOWN A DROID FACTORY, AND SURVIVED KILLER WORMS. YET, SHE GOT SO UPSET OVER A STUFFED DOLL. SUCH CHILDISH BEHAVIOR.

THAT INNOCENCE THAT REX LOVED.

* * *

_EVERY GIRL WANTS A COWBOY. **(TBC)**_

AHSOKA HAD BEEN THROUGH EVERY CABINET, CLOSET, AND CUPBOARD IN THE BOUNTY HUNTER'S LIVING QUARTERS, BUT COULDN'T SEEM TO FIND ANYTHING THAT WOULD HINT TO THE COMBINATION ON THE DOOR. HE HAD PUNCHED IT IN QUICK BEFORE LEAVING FOR THE NIGHT, AND THAT'S JUST WHAT HE DID; LEAVE. HE WENT TO GO DO WHATEVER HE DID DURING THE NIGHT HOURS, WHICH AHSOKA ONLY PRESUMED WAS LESS THAN SAVORY ACTIVITY. HE HAD SAID, _"I'M GOING OUT,"_ AND THAT WAS THAT. TO BE HONEST, SHE WAS SURPRISED HE EVEN SAID ANYTHING AT ALL. USUALLY HE JUST GRABBED HIS COAT AND HIS HAT AND THAT WAS IT. BUT TONIGHT, A WHOLE THREE WORDS. WOW.

SHE HAD BEEN HIS 'HOSTAGE' FOR A WHOLE TWO MONTHS NOW. SHE USED THE WORD 'HOSTAGE' LIGHTLY BECAUSE IT WASN'T A TERRIBLY 'HOSTAGE LIKE' SITUATION. HE JUST KINDA DRAGGED HER ALONG WITH HIM. AND LOCKED HER IN HIS SHIP WHENEVER HE WENT OUT. IT WAS BIZARRE BUT AS LONG AS HER LIFE WASN'T IN DANGER, SHE WOULD RIDE WITH IT AND SEE HOW IT PLAYED OUT. PATIENCE. THE JEDI WAY.

OUT OF BOREDOM SHE OPENED HIS FRIDGE. SHE HAD ALREADY GONE THROUGH IT A BAZILLION TIMES SINCE HE LEFT, BUT WHAT WOULD ONE MORE LOOK AROUND HURT? IT WAS THE SAME OLD CRAP IN IT NOW AS THERE WAS AN HOUR AGO. BEER, BEER, MORE BEER, A PLATE OF BONES FOR SOME REASON, AND AN OLD APPLE. IT DIDN'T LOOK EDIBLE. SHE TOOK A BITE OUT OF IT ANYWAY, AND THEN PUT IT BACK. SHE COULDN'T REALLY DO ANYTHING TO HIM WITHOUT HER LIGHTSABER, AND THE JERK PAWNED IT WHILE ON CORUSCANT, SO ANY LITTLE PLEASURES SHE COULD GET OUT OF ANNOYING HIM SHE WOULD TAKE. CHILDISH? YES. BUT DAMMIT, IT WAS ALL SHE HAD LEFT. ENJOY THIS APPLE I TOOK A BITE OUT OF, BANE. YOU ASSHOLE.

SHE FELL INTO A SPINNING CHAIR SHE FOUND IN THE CORNER, AND THEN ROLLED HERSELF AROUND THE ROOM. DAMN SHE WAS BORED. IT WAS TOO EARLY TO HIT THE HAY. WAS HE TRYING TO KILL HER WITH BOREDOM? WAS THAT HIS PLAN? SHE ACTUALLY FOUND HERSELF CONSIDERING IT FOR A MINUTE OR TWO, BUT THEN DISMISSED IT. NOT BECAUSE IT WAS RIDICULOUS, BUT BECAUSE SHE WAS QUITE SURE BANE NEVER REALLY HAD A PLAN. HE JUST KIND OF.... WENT WITH IT.

SHE WAS TRYING TO SEE HOW FAST SHE COULD SPIN BEFORE GETTING NAUSEOUS WHEN SHE HEARD THE MAIN DOOR TO THE SHIP OPEN. HE DIDN'T SEEM TO BE GONE FOR A WHOLE LOT OF TIME. WEIRD.

SHE HEARD THE FAMILIAR CLANK OF HIS BOOTS AS HE MADE HIS WAY TO THE LIVING QUARTERS. SHE TWIRLED IN THE CHAIR A LITTLE BIT, BUT KEPT HER EYES TO THE GROUND. THE DOOR SWOOSHED OPEN, SOUNDING LIKE A GUST OF WIND, AND IN HE CAME, HAVING TO BEND OVER A LITTLE TO KEEP HIS HEAD FROM HITTING THE DOOR FRAME. HE TOSSED HIS HAT ONTO THE BED, AND THEN BEGAN TO TAKE OFF HIS COAT, BUT BEFORE HE DID HE HAD TO PLACE DOWN WHAT HE WAS HOLDING; A BIG BAG WITH SOMETHING RED INSIDE. IT LOOKED LIKE CLOTHING. WHAT THE HELL? SHE TRIED TO PEER INSIDE OF IT BUT HE KICKED IT INTO THE CORNER BEFORE SHE COULD. SHE POUTED; HE THREW HIS COAT ONTO A CHAIR.

"SHOULDN'T YOU BE IN BED, LITTLE GIRL?"

SHE GRITTED HER TEETH, HER MOUTH BECOMING NOTHING MORE THAN A THIN LINE. HE REALLY KNEW WHAT BUTTONS TO PUSH.  
"IT'S EIGHT THIRTY."

HE IGNORED HER. TYPICAL. HE OPENED THE FRIDGE AND GRABBED A BEER, AND THEN OPENED IT WITH HIS TEETH, SOMETHING SHE'S SEEN HIM DO MORE TIMES THAN SHE WOULD HAVE LIKED. SHE WAS HOPING HE WOULD NOTICE THE APPLE, HER NEED TO GET HIM BACK GROWING BY THE SECOND, BUT HE DIDN'T. HE JUST CLOSED THE FRIDGE AND TOOK A SEAT IN FRONT OF THE ROOMS TERMINAL, PLOPPING HIS FEET UP ON THE TABLE AND TURNING IT ON. THE BLUE LIGHT ILLUMINATED THE OTHERWISE DIMLY LIT ROOM, MAKING IT SEEM SMALLER THAN IT ALREADY WAS. HE DIDN'T LOOK OVER AT HER ONCE. AHSOKA REASONED SHE COULD HAVE VERY WELL BEEN ON FIRE WHEN HE CAME BACK TO THE SHIP AND HE WOULD HAVE GREETED HER IN THE SAME MANNER. AND SO BEGINS ANOTHER EVENING LIKE MOST OF HER OTHERS THE PAST TWO MONTHS. BANE DOES WHATEVER HE DOES, AND AHSOKA STARES AT THE WALL, PRETENDING TO BE SOMEWHERE ELSE.

SHE WASN'T SURE HOW MUCH TIME HAD PASSED WHEN BANE SUDDENLY SWITCHED THE SCREEN OFF. SHE GUESSED MAYBE AN HOUR. SHE HAD BEEN SITTING IN THE SPINNING CHAIR, JUST DAYDREAMING ABOUT WHAT SHE COULD BE DOING IF SHE WAS BACK AT THE TEMPLE. PROBABLY NOTHING INCREDIBLY INTERESTING. SHE FOUND IT ODD THAT HER MIND WANDERED INTO AN EXTENDED VERSION OF HER DAYDREAM, WONDERING WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF SHE STARTED A FOOD FIGHT ONE DAY IN THE MESS HALL. SHE WAS SO PREOCCUPIED IMAGING BARRISS WITH PUDDING ON HER FACE THAT SHE ALMOST DIDN'T NOTICE BANE GET UP AND SWITCH THE OVERHEAD LIGHTS ON. SHE BLINKED AT THE SUDDEN INTRUSION TO HER EYES, AND THEN SHOOK HER HEAD, CLEARING HER THOUGHTS. WHEN HER EYES ADJUSTED, SHE SAW BANE MUCH CLOSER THAN SHE WOULD HAVE LIKED, PULLING A CHAIR OVER IN FRONT OF HER. HER FIRST REACTION WAS TO BACK AWAY, OR IN THIS CASE ROLL THE CHAIR BACK A FEW FEET, AND SHE WAS EMBARRASSED TO FIND OUT HER BODY ACTED ON IT. SHE THOUGHT SHE COULD CONTROL HER INSTINCTS BY NOW, AND WAS A LITTLE DISTURBED BY THE THOUGHT THAT HER BODY STILL SAW BANE AS A THREAT.

HE LOOKED SHOCKED FOR A NANO SECOND, AND AHSOKA HAD JUST ENOUGH TIME TO THINK HOW STRANGE THAT EXPRESSION LOOKED ON HIM, BEFORE HE FROWNED AND BARED HIS TEETH IN A GROWL, ANNOYED.

"KNOCK IT OFF," HE GRABBED THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAIR AND ROLLED HER CLOSER TO HIM, HER BODY TENSING UP. SHE HAD NO IDEA WHAT HE WAS DOING, AND THAT FREAKED HER OUT MORE THAN SHE WANTED TO ADMIT. "I'M NOT GONNA BITE." HERE HE BARED HIS TEETH AT HER, THOSE SHARP, YELLOW CHOMPERS. AT FIRST SHE THOUGHT HE WAS TRYING TO SMILE, BUT THEN HE SNAPPED THEM TOGETHER ONCE, LOUD, MAKING HER JUMP. HE LET OUT A THROATY BARK OF LAUGHTER.

JERK.

"LOOK," HE BEGAN TO DIG AROUND IN HIS PANTS POCKET, JUST UNDERNEATH HIS CHAPS AND JUST ABOVE HIS HOLSTER, WHICH HE STILL HAD ON FOR SOME REASON. SHE HATED HIS CHAPS MORE THAN ANYTHING. HE WAS MAKING A STATEMENT, OBVIOUSLY, BUT WHY DID HE HAVE TO BE SO DAMN CLICHE? WE GET IT, YOU WANNA LOOK LIKE A COWBOY. TAKE IT DOWN A FEW NOTCHES. HIS THIN, BONEY FINGERS EMERGED HOLDING A CRUMPLED UP PAPER. IT LOOKED LIKE IT COULD HAVE BEEN FANCY AT ONE POINT, LIKE A WEDDING INVITATION OR SOMETHING, BUT NOW IT JUST LOOKED LIKE GARBAGE. A RECEIPT OR A WRAPPER OR SOMETHING. HIS FACE DROPPED FOR A SECOND, TAKING INTO CONSIDERATION HOW MUCH OF A BEATING IT TOOK. THEN, HIS EXPRESSION CLEARED, AND HE JUST LOOKED BORED. HE HELD IT OUT FOR HER.

SHE LOOKED AT IT, THEN BACK AT HIM. THEN DOWN AT THE PAPER AGAIN. SHE LIFTED HER HAND SLIGHTLY, BUT AT FIRST LEFT IT JUST HANGING IN THE AIR. THEN SHE SLOWLY MADE A MOVE TO RETRIEVE IT. AS HER FINGERS BRUSHED UP AGAINST IT, HE SNATCHED IT BACK A FEW FEET, HOLDING IT JUST OUT OF REACH. SHE LOOKED AT HIM, A LITTLE SHOCKED, AND SAW HE WAS TRYING HIS HARDEST TO KEEP FROM SMIRKING. BUT HIS EYES WERE DANCING AND HELD A TEASING AIR.

"YOU CAN READ CAN'T YOU?"

SHE HUFFED, AND FOLDED HER ARMS OVER HER CHEST. HE CHUCKLED, AND HELD OUT THE PAPER AGAIN. SHE TURNED HER HEAD COMPLETELY AWAY FROM HIM, AWARE SHE WAS ACTING LIKE A MELODRAMATIC THREE YEAR OLD, BUT WAY PAST THE POINT OF CARING. HE CRUMPLED THE PAPER INTO A BALL, AND TOSSED IT LIGHTLY AT HER CHEST. IT HIT WITH A LIGHT THUD AND THEN FELL DIRECTLY INTO HER LAP. SHE SNATCHED IT UP QUICK, AND OPENED IT UP, SMOOTHED IT OUT. SHE WOULD ADMIT, SHE WAS CURIOUS.

SHE COULD FEEL HIS EYES WATCHING HER AS SHE READ, WHICH MADE IT DIFFICULT TO CONCENTRATE ON THE WORDS IN FRONT OF HER. WHEN SHE READ WHO IT WAS FROM, HOWEVER, SHE FOUND HER ATTENTION COULD NOT BE AVERTED. SHE EVEN READ IT OVER AGAIN, HER MOUTH HANGING OPEN.

"THIS.... THIS IS...."

"MMM." HE AGREED. HE LEANED BACK IN HIS CHAIR AND CROSSED ONE LONG LEG OVER THE OTHER, HIS HANDS INTERTWINED BEHIND HIS HEAD. HE HAD PRODUCED A PERFECTLY HAND ROLLED CIGARETTE FROM.... SOMEWHERE, AND IT WAS NOW DANGLING LIMPLY FROM HIS LIPS, UNLIT. "THOSE HUTTS..." HE CLUCKED HIS TONGUE. "FORMAL WHEN THEY WANT TO BE."

"WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?"

HE FISHED AROUND IN HIS BREAST POCKET FOR A SECOND, AND EMERGED WITH A MATCH. HE FLICKED HIS CALLOUS THUMB OVER THE TIP AND IT BURST INTO A PERFECT BLUE FLAME. HE LIT, SHOOK THE MATCH DEAD, AND THREW IT SOMEWHERE ON THE FLOOR.

"THEY ALWAYS HAVE ONE OF THEIR WHORES WORKING ON THE INSIDE..." HE TOOK A DRAG, BLEW OUT A LONG PUFF OF SMOKE SLOWLY, A LITTLE CLOSER TO HER FACE THAN SHE WOULD HAVE LIKED. HE REMOVED THE CIGARETTE FROM HIS CHAPPED LIPS, TURNED IT OVER IN HIS HAND ONCE, THEN PUT IT BACK IN HIS MOUTH. HE LET IT HANG THERE FOR A MINUTE, AND WHEN AHSOKA WAS ALMOST POSITIVE HE WASN'T GOING TO ELABORATE, HE STARTED UP AGAIN.

"...WHEREVER YOU HAPPEN TO BE. THIS PARTICULAR BIRD WORKS AT ZUKO'S, JUST DOWN THE STREET. ALSO WORKS FOR THE HUTTS, APPARENTLY."

ZUKO'S. AHSOKA ASSUMED HE WAS TALKING ABOUT A BAR. OR A GENTLEMAN'S CLUB.

HE SAT STILL FOR A MINUTE, SHIFTING THE CIGARETTE FROM ONE SIDE OF HIS MOUTH TO THE OTHER.

"SHE WORKED ME OVER A FEW TIMES, TOO..."

AHSOKA ROLLED HER EYES. WELL, THAT SOLVED THAT MYSTERY.

SHE HELD THE INVITATION OUT TO HIM. HE LOOKED AT IT, A LITTLE CONFUSED, AS IF HE FORGOT WHAT IT WAS. THEN HE TOOK IT NONCHALANTLY AND STUFFED IT BACK INTO HIS POCKET, RIGHT BEFORE SNUFFING HIS CIGARETTE OUT ON THE TABLE.

"WILL YOU GO?"

WILL HE GO. THAT WAS THE REAL QUESTION. IF ANYONE COULD THROW A PARTY, IT WOULD BE THE HUTTS. HE GOT UP FROM THE CHAIR SLOWLY, MADE HIS WAY OVER TO THE WINDOW AND LOOKED OUT.

"I NEVER HAVE IN THE PAST."

AT THIS, AHSOKA FOUND HERSELF RISING FROM HER CHAIR. SHE STARED AT THE BACK OF HIS HEAD. THIS WAS GETTING INTERESTING.

"WAIT.... THEY'VE ASKED YOU BEFORE?"

"MMM HMMM."

"HOW MANY TIMES?" SHE WAS INTERESTED NOW, SHE COULDN'T DENY IT.

HE GRUMBLED. "EVER SINCE I BUSTED ZIRO OUT." HE STRAIGHTENED, CLASPED HIS HANDS BEHIND HIS BACK. SHE COULD HEAR THE SMILE IN HIS VOICE. "I GUESS THEY THOUGHT I DID A BANG UP JOB."

AHSOKA WAS ENGROSSED. THE HUTTS LIKED BANE? WELL, OF COURSE THEY WOULD. HE'S EXACTLY THE TYPE OF INDIVIDUAL THEY WOULD LIKE. SHE WAS EVEN A LITTLE SURPRISED THEY HADN'T TRIED TO INITIATE HIM YET. FOR ALL SHE KNEW, THEY HAD.

"THIS IS A STRANGE PROFESSION." HE CONTINUED. "IT SHOULDN'T BE GLAMOROUS, AND YET...."

AHSOKA COULD SEE HIS REFLECTION IN THE WINDOW, COULD SEE HIM FURROW HIS PROMINENT BROW IN A PUZZLING SORT OF EXPRESSION. BUT THE MENTION OF HIS 'CHOSEN CAREER' BROUGHT HER SPIRITS DOWN, AND SHE FOUND HERSELF A LITTLE IRKED. PROFESSION? SHE SUPPOSED THEFT AND EXTORTION COULD BE CONSIDERED A PROFESSION, BUT THE MORE SHE DWELLED ON IT THE MORE IRRITATED SHE BECAME.

"SO WHAT?" SHE ASKED FINALLY. "EITHER GO OR DON'T GO. WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME?"

WHEN SHE GLANCED UP, SHE FOUND HE HAD TURNED HIS HEAD FROM THE WINDOW AND WAS NOW LOOKING AT HER, AN UNIMAGINABLY LARGE GRIN PLASTERED ON HIS FACE. HER STOMACH FLIPPED.

"BANE?"

HE BEGAN WALKING TOWARD HER, AND SHE INVOLUNTARILY TOOK A FEW STEPS BACK.

"I NEVER FIT IN AT THOSE KINDS OF THINGS..." HE BEGAN, STILL MOVING FORWARD, STILL SMILING, EXCEPT HIS GRIN SOMEHOW SEEMED WIDER, HIS EYES MORE NARROW. NOTHING MORE THAN SNEAKY, PLOTTING SLITS OF RED.

SHE BACKED UP INTO THE TABLE, WHICH CAUGHT HER OFF GUARD. IN THAT MOMENT, HE PICKED UP HIS PACE TOWARD THE YOUNG PADAWAN, AND MADE AN ATTEMPT TO GRAB HER. SHE SQUEAKED, AND DASHED TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE TABLE, THE CIRCULAR EATING SURFACE NOW THE ONLY THING BETWEEN THEM. WHEN SHE MOVED LEFT, HE MOVED RIGHT, WHEN SHE MOVED RIGHT, HE MOVED LEFT.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING???" SHE SHRIEKED.

"TOO NOISY, TOO MANY PEOPLE IN YOUR BUSINESS..." HE CONTINUED, ELABORATING HIS DISLIKE FOR THOSE CERTAIN TYPES OF PARTIES. "HOWEVER," AND HERE, HE PUT BOTH HANDS ON THE SURFACE OF THE TABLE, AND LEANED ACROSS IT, PLACING HIS FACE INCHES AWAY FROM HER OWN. SHE CAUGHT A WHIFF OF HIS BREATH, SPICY, WITH THE LINGERING AFTERMATH OF NICOTINE.

"HOWEVER," HE CONTINUED, "I'VE NEVER HAD THE RIGHT PERSON TO ACCOMPANY ME."

THE YOUNG TOGRUTA'S EYES WIDENED. SHE DIDN'T LIKE WHERE THIS WAS HEADED.

"WH... WHERE DO I FIT IN WITH THIS?" SHE WAS AFRAID TO ASK, BUT HER CURIOSITY GOT THE BETTER OF HER.

HIS SINISTER GRIN WAS AT IT'S PEAK, ROWS OF YELLOW TEETH TWINKLING LIKE FORBIDDEN STARS. SHE COULD PRACTICALLY SEE THE GEARS TURNING IN HIS HEAD, HIS PLAN COMING TO FRUITION.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE MY DATE."

* * *

**HOME-MADE WARMTH (_BARRSOKA)_**

THE SHIP HAD BEEN BLOWN TO SO MUCH SPACE DEBRIS. ONLY AHSOKA AND BARRISS HAD SURVIVED. OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE, ON THE EDGE OF THE MID-RIM, THEIR ESCAPE POD FLOATED AIMLESSLY. THE DISTRESS SIGNAL CONTINUED IN A NEVER ENDING LOOP.

THOUSANDS OF THEIR MEN HAD DIED. THE ONLY REASON THEY WERE ALIVE WAS BECAUSE A COUPLE OF THE CLONES HAD SHOVED THEM INTO AN ESCAPE POD AND LSUNCHED IT JUST BEFORE THE BATTLE CRUISER HAD EXPLODED, KILLING ALL BUT THE TWO PADAWANS.

HOURS HAD PASSED WITH NO SIGN OF RESCUE, AND THEY FOUND THEMSELVES WRAPPED IN EACH OTHER'S ARMS, CREATING THEIR OWN WARMTH.

BARRISS WRIGGLES HER FINGERS AND SMILES AGAINST AHSOKA'S NECK AS THE TOGRUTA HAS A SHUDDERING ORGASM, SCREAMING OUT IN ECSTACY, WHIMPERING AS SHE RECOVERS EVER SO SLOWLY.

"YOU'RE WELCOME,BARRISS WHISPERS INTO HER EAR. AHSOKA CHUCKLES AND NIPS HER LOWER LIP.

"MY TURN," AHSOKA GROWLS INTO HER EAR AND BEGINS TO SLIDE A HAND UP BARRISS'S THIGH, FINDER HER WAY TO THE WET HEAT BETWEEN HER LEGS AND SLOWLY TEASING HER. "AND I'M NOT GOING TO STOP UNTL YOU FAINT."


End file.
